onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Smash the Mirror
"Smash the Mirror" is the eighth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by David H. Goodman and Jerome Schwartz, and directed by Eagle Egillson and Ralph Hemecker. It is the seventy-fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 16, 2014. This episode is two hours long and is cut into two parts with each respectively named "Smash the Mirror Part 1" and "Smash the Mirror Part 2".http://abc.go.com/shows/once-upon-a-time/episode-guide Synopsis In Arendelle when the Snow Queen tries to pit Elsa and Anna against each other and it proves more difficult than she anticipates, she takes drastic measures. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke Emma’s powers are out of control and her fear of hurting loved ones pushes her away from everyone she cares about. In her confusion Emma turns to Gold for help getting her powers under control. Gold tells her about a way to get rid of her powers altogether and Hook tries to put a stop to it. Meanwhile, Regina struggles with her plan to find the author of the storybook until her quest takes an unexpected turn. Robin Hood recruits Will Scarlet to assist him on a mission and Mary Margaret and David search for Emma.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr70302.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin (Credit only) *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Elizabeth Mitchell as Ingrid/Snow Queen *Timothy Webber as The Apprentice Co-Starring *Lee Page as Arendelle Guard #1 *Patrick Roccas as Arendelle Guard #2 *Raf Rogers as Arendelle Servant Uncredited *CGI Tyler Jacob Moore as Frozen Hans Quotes Regina Mills: We are each given our own gifts. Mary Margaret Blanchard: Look at me and David. We've faced impossible odds numerous times. Often because of you. And yet, we've always worked out. You know why? Because we have hope. Regina: You get a quarter from the hope commission every time you say that word. Admit it. Mary Margaret: Your stories went poorly because you made bad choices. But, now you're making good ones. It may not happen as quickly as you want, but, if you stay the course, your happiness will come. Regina: You honestly believe that? Mary Margaret: It doesn't matter what I believe. What matters is that you do. Robin Hood: There's a bright future for you around every turn, even if you miss one. The Apprentice: Happy endings can take a long time but they do happen. Anna: You wouldn't even talk to me. Go away Anna, go away Anna. Trivia Production Notes *The title card features Emma's yellow car. *The episode is named after The Who song of the same name.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/515199013679669248 Event Chronology *The Arendelle events take place after "Family Business", and more than thirty years before "Fall". *The Enchanted Forest events take place after "Family Business". *The Storybrooke events take place after "The Snow Queen" and before "Fall". *The Land Without Magic flashback takes place in 1982, after "Second Star to the Right" and immediately before the flashback with the Snow Queen in Boston in "Shattered Sight". Episode Connections *Emma lost control over her powers in "The Snow Queen". *Anna was imprisoned by Ingrid in "Family Business". *The photograph of Emma with Mary Margaret and Happy was taken between scenes in "The Cricket Game". *Regina mentions finding Robin Hood with Tinker Bell's help; an event seen in "Quite a Common Fairy". *Hans was frozen by Ingrid in "Rocky Road". *Hook leaves a voice mail message for Emma; revealing a secret he kept from her. This refers to events in "The Apprentice". *Anna imprisons Elsa in the urn, which was mentioned by Ingrid in "Rocky Road" and "The Snow Queen". *Regina talks about Henry's therapy sessions from Season One, and she explains the real motif for her actions. *Regina points out that Henry has the heart of the truest believer, which was first revealed in the episode with the same name. *Mary Margaret talks about how she had an affair with a married man; a story line which began in "7:15 A.M." and concluded in "What Happened to Frederick". *Emma's scarf, used as a locator spell, is the one she wears in "Tiny", "Manhattan", "The Queen Is Dead" and "The Miller's Daughter". *In "Rocky Road", Elsa and Emma ask Mr. Gold how Elsa ended up inside his vault, which is revealed in this episode. *Elsa is freed from the urn in "There's No Place Like Home". *Arendelle is unfrozen in "Fall". *Mr. Gold taunts Hook about his loss of Milah, which occurred in "The Crocodile". *How Hook knows Rumplestiltskin from before he became the Dark One, is shown in "The Crocodile". *Mr. Gold's plan to free himself from the dagger, is thwarted in "Heroes and Villains". *Hook gets his heart back in "Heroes and Villains". *In "Family Business", Emma and Mr. Gold wonder how Ingrid escaped into our world. In this episode, the apprentice gives Ingrid a way to the Land Without Magic. *The apprentice says Ingrid will be reunited with her niece, which occurs in "Rocky Road". He also states she will find her third "sister". This occurrence is alluded to in "Breaking Glass" and "Family Business", and explored in "Shattered Sight". *The Spell of Shattered Sight strikes in "Fall", and is broken in "Shattered Sight". Cultural References Biblical *The Greek-English Lexicon of the New Testament by Joseph Tayer and Vocabulary of the Greek Testament by James Hope Moulton and George Milligan are sitting on a shelf in the library. Disney *This episode features Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Hans from Frozen, as well as their homeland Arendelle. *Elsa prepares a table of chocolate desserts for Anna. Her sister's love for chocolate was established in Frozen. *When Anna says, "Go away Anna, go away Anna", she recites dialogue from the "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" sequence in Frozen. *After Anna traps Elsa in the urn she confusingly says, "Wait, what?", which is her trademark line from Frozen. *Kristoff wields his pickax from Frozen at Ingrid. *When Ingrid first arrives in the Land Without Magic, there is a Tron advertisement in the city streets in reference to Adam and Eddy's involvement as screenwriters of the film's sequel Tron: Legacy. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the Snow Queen from the Snow Queen fairy tale and Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, as well as Rumplestiltskin from the Rumplestiltskin fairytale, and the apprentice from the The Sorcerer's Apprentice. ''Lost'' *The storybook page Robin Hood finds is number XXIII (as Regina points out), a reference to the fifth Lost number, 23. Popular Culture *The picture left of Elsa's and Anna's parents in the castle hall is a replica of a portrait of British king Edward VII. *Regina pretends to read a Wolverine comic, and makes a reference to the main character's trademark adamantium claws. She also mentions "purple shorts", a reference to the Hulk, who always wears large purple shorts in the comics. *In the library, Robin Hood picks up the children's book The Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss. *Other books in the library are: **''Thriving On Chaos'' by Tom Peters (on the far right when Will asks Robin Hood if he and Regina are still together) **''Fine Art Reproductions'' by New York Graphic Society **''Greek-English Lexicon of the New Testament'' by Joseph Tayer **''Kunstgewerbeblatt'' **''The Complete Printmaker'' **''The Encyclopedia of Creative Cooking'' **''Audubon Perspectives: Fight for Survival'' **''Eyewitness to Disaster'' by Dan Perkes **''Great Marques: Mercedes Benz'' **''The Great Events by Famous Historians'' volume VI, XII and XVII. **''Vocabulary of the Greek Testament'' by James Hope Moulton and George Milligan **''Cashelmara'' by Susan Howatch (on the bottom right corner when Robin Hood takes out The Cat in the Hat) *Regina makes a reference to Jimmy Choo shoes. *Regina says that her happy ending "is not a Stephen King book-on-tape", a reference to the famous author. International Titles Videos 4x08 - Smash the Mirror - Promo 4x08 - Smash the Mirror - Canadian Promo 4x08 - Smash the Mirror - Sneak Peek 1 4x08 - Smash the Mirror - Sneak Peek 2 References